


blackout and basketball

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Lev Yaku Bokuto and Akaashi are mentioned, I just needed to make them kiss, Kuroo is anxious and Kenma wants to speak, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: Blackouts and Basketball always lead to the worst confessions ever.---Or where there's no more power in Tokyo, Kenma stays at Kuroo's place but they both still think about what happened a few hours ago.





	blackout and basketball

 

        The blackout happened on a rainy day. Kenma's mother told him that the wind was too strong and that the whole town had his power cut off. As always, he nodded, not even trying to hide his disappointment and went back to his room.

He was playing to some online game on his computer when it happened. When he was about to beat a boss with his friends, everything when off and Kenma just looked at the black screen, his fingers waiting above his keyboard. He tried to turn it on two times but nothing happened. One of his teammates told him that something similar had happened to him so Kenma went in the living room where he found his mother on the phone with her friend, who explained to her that Tokyo was currently running out of power and that they had to wait.

The half-blond haired boy tried to turn his PSP on but he just had the time to see that the battery was at its minimal before the screen went black again. Kenma almost threw it on his wall, but he remembered that he and his mother certainly did have not enough money to buy another one, so he just put it on his nightstand and took his phone.

The 89% written on top of the screen gave him hope. When he unlocked it, he had three missed texts of Kuroo, some of Hinata and Lev that he hadn't opened yet. He could have, but instead, he opened Kuroo's first.

_**10:23pm** _

_**Kuro:** is anything working there?_

_**Kuro:** i think it's a blackout, u must be pretty angry kitten_

_**Kuro:** wanna come over? it'll probably take a few hours and i know ur bored_

Kenma wanted to reply “ _you're_ the one who'sbored” but didn't. Instead, he sent him a simple “coming”. After that, he took his sweatpants off and put some black jeans and a light yellow hoodie one before heading out. His mother wasn't even surprised when she saw him downstairs. She told him to take an umbrella but he didn't listen. She kissed his forehead, asked him to text her if he stayed at Kuroo's and Kenma hummed, putting his hood on and heading outside.

When the wind almost made him fall, he knew he should've taken something hotter. His sleeves were hiding his frozen hands and he couldn't feel his nose and ears after a few steps. His hair was everywhere on his face, hiding the street in front of him and he was glad that Kuroo's house wasn't far away from his.

He reached it in five minutes, breathless, shaking and he thought that his knees were going to give up where he knocked at the door. The raven haired boy opened it not even one minute later, his spiky hair messier than usual but the same stupid grin on his face.

“Holy shit, come here, you must be freezing.” He said when he saw his state.

Kuroo put an arm around his neck and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. The warm temperature of the house made him feel immediately better. The house was totally dark and the only source of light was Kuroo's flashlight in his free hand. He dragged him in his room which, thankfully, was dimly-lit. A couple of candles were burning here and there, enough for them to know where to walk without hurting themselves. Kuroo's posters of volleyball and actions movies were almost hidden by the dark but Kenma could still spot the Naruto's one behind the door that he never took off because  _"Naruto never gets old."_

“You're cold. Come here.”

Once again, Kenma didn't have to say anything because Kuroo did it for him. He pulled out the cover of his bed, settling him and Kenma in before covering both of their bodies, mostly Kenma's. The oldest boy took his hands in his once again and rubbed when together, hoping for the cold feeling to leave quickly. The smallest one felt his cheeks heat up and for once, he was glad that this blackout happened because Kuroo couldn't see his face, at least, not cleary.

“So, how was your day?”

“Pretty much surprising.” Kenma answered and the other nervously laughed. “Yours?”

“Okay, I guess. A couple of tests. Did you eat?” He nodded. “Great.”

They stayed like that for some minutes before they sit up, backs against the headboard but this time, their shoulders weren't touching. Kenma felt like Kuroo was staying on the other side of the room and Kuroo wished he was. It was the first time in their lives that they minded the proximity between them.

When Kenma met Kuroo for the first time, he was crying. Some elementary kids had made fun of him, saying that he was strange, quiet and told him he was a monster. Of course, he acted as if it didn't affect him but when he reached his hideout on these stairs, he let everything out and cried.

What he didn't expect, was another boy standing at the end of the stairs, a volley ball in his hands, looking at him with his eyes full of confusion and... concern.

“...Are you okay?” He slowly asked, taking a few stews toward him.

Kenma nodded, stopped cried and looked at him for a moment. A few seconds later, he was crying again, hiding his head in his knees, curled up on himself. He heard the sound of a ball hitting the ground, footsteps and suddenly, two arms were around him and his head was against a small, yet soothing chest.

He would have usually stepped back, pushing the boy away, especially a stranger. However, this time, he _clung_ to the other boy's t-shirt and let his tears fall against it, the hand moving in his hair reassuring him.

Since then, they met a lot of times at this place. Usually, Kuroo was there already because Kenma was walking too slowly on his way and the other was running, bumping into some people, apologizing and then running even faster.

Sometimes they were talking, sometimes they played to volleyball, sometimes they just stayed there in silent and were watching the sunset.

After that, they've always been friends. Kenma joined Kuroo's middle school and followed him in high school since he was one year older than him. Kuroo would wait for him before school, walk with him, check on him and eat with him during their breaks, then walk him back to his house. They have been doing that for years now, but Kuroo was now a third year and would eventually have to _leave_.

When the younger was thinking about that, he'd often have some panic attacks were all he could think was _“I'm going to be all alone.”_

He wasn't alone. He knew it. He had Lev, Hinata, his teammates and Kuroo would be close too since his university choices were all in Tokyo. But even though, he couldn't help but feel empty.

It was even harder because Kuroo had _confessed_ to him a few hours ago.

Kenma was in PE class, his classmates playing basketball when he was just standing on court, trying to follow the ball with his eyes without the desire to touch it. It was too fast, too brutal and he knew he'd probably break his fingers if someone was throwing it at him. Of course, a lot of people knew how bad he was at sports -he wasn't, he was good at volleyball, he just hated the other sports, especially with his class- so they just ignored him and played without him.

Kuroo was watching him from two floors above. His english class was boring and when he had the idea to look out the window, he saw Kenma's annoyed face and smiled. Thanks to that, he didn't take his eyes off him, got lectured twice, faked to pay attention and kept looking at his lazy friend. Saying that he didn't blush when he realize that he had a ponytail would be lying, because even if some locks were falling on his face, he could see his jawline, his cheeks and his tiny nose even better and loved it.

That was, until someone _threw_ the ball in Kenma's face. It seemed to be a powerful strike and when he saw the way the half-blond boy immediately fell on the ground, eyes closed and his nose starting to bleed, he started to panic.

“KENMA!” He shouted from his seat by the window.

Everybody was looking at him, Kenma's classmates and his. He covered his mouth with his hand, mumbled a fast “I'll be right back” and left the room. He almost fell twice, once in the hallway and then in the stairs before he reached the main door.

When he was finally outside, Kenma's teacher and his homeroom student were around him. Some boys kept playing, some were whispering things about Kenma like “I didn't know he was that weak” or “Maybe it's better this way” and Kuroo hands twitched.

“Is he okay?” He asked and some girls started talking too. Of course, he was their senior, they were always acting like that.

“He will be, we just need to take him to the nurse office.”

“I'll do it.” He immediately said, his arms already under his back and knees.

His body was light and small and Kuroo was afraid to break him. He whipped his bloody nose with his white sleeve, not thinking about all the red marks it left. He wanted to protect him, he wanted it so much that he'd be able to bark to the first one who would walk too close to them.

The way to the nurse office was fast. She took care of him, stopped the bleeding and put a band-aid on his cheek and nose. Kuroo didn't go back to his class, even if she asked him to. His friend brought him his bag, told him that he was going to be scolded by the teacher the next hour but he said nothing and left when he saw how tight Kuroo's hand was holding Kenma's.

He woke up twenty minutes later, blinking and trying to remember what was happening. Kenma felt a thumb stroking his hand and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kuroo, face pressed against the mattress, eyes closed. He felt a light pain on the right side of his face but pay no attention to it, certainly not when his friend was there when he was supposed to be in class.

“Kuro?” He whispered.

Kuroo immediately straightened up and looked at him with big, wide eyes. Before he could say ask him what was he doing here, the other boy jumped on him and held him against his chest, hands resting against his back and head while he was pressing soft kisses against his forehead.

“Don't do that again.”

“Kuro I-”

“I was so scared. I thought they had break your nose. I was about to break theirs. I swear, the moment I saw the ball hitting your face I- Jesus I freaked out so much. Don't ever think about doing something like that _again._ I love you, I love you _too much_ to see you hurt like that. So please-”

Kenma tensed first and then Kuroo did too. He pulled himself away from the hug, holding Kenma's shoulders with his cheeks bright red. Kenma's mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

“I... I will let you rest. Ahah... Talk to you later, K-Kenma!”

And with that, Kuroo left.

Kenma didn't talk to him after that and neither did Kuroo, until the blackout happened and he asked him to come over. With all the hours that passed since then, Kenma had enough time to think about it at least two hundred times.

 _Do I like Kuroo too?_ Of course he did.

 _As a friend or as something more?_ The answer was obvious since he first thought about kissing him during his second year of middle school.

 _Should I tell him?_ No.

He never told him. He never said anything because he was afraid of Kuroo's reaction. Would he reject him? Would they stop being friends? Would he be alone, just like before? All those questions without answers have been tormenting him for years, and yet he stayed silent.

He said nothing when Kuroo presented him his first girlfriend during his first year of middle school. He said nothing when his mother asked him if someone was attracting him. He said nothing when Hinata told him and Kuroo and him were really close. He said nothing when Kuroo fell on him one day and that his lips almost landed on his. He said nothing.

But then, Kuroo started to talk. Kuroo was anxious, and when he was like that, he couldn't stop.

“So... A blackout uh...? Well... I guess it was something unexpected, especially on a Friday. A lot of things happened today, don't you think? Like... Lev spilled his bottle on Yaku, you got hit by a ball, Yaku kicked Lev twice in the same hour, I accidentally _confessed_ to you, my teacher scolded me and- Wait what did I say?”

“You-”

“Ah! T-the candles might stop, I need to check. It was just a normal day, right? Nothing special, nothing at all. I did not confess to you, I did not ignore you the whole day, I did not hit my forehead against my desk the entire hour following the nurse office incident and nothing has changed, right?”

“Would you please let me-”

“Did you eat? I didn't ask you already, did I? I maybe did. I-”

“Kuroo for fuck's sake SHUT UP!”

The room stayed silent for was seemed to be hours. Kenma was looking at his hands while Kuroo's eyes were on him. Kenma wasn't swearing a lot, he hated it and was only doing it when he couldn't beat a boss. But anxious Kuroo was a boss and was the worst of them.

“May I speak? I do have a tongue and I did learn how to talk too, you know?” He explained, not waiting for an answer. “Would you please, calm down.”

Kuroo took some deep breaths. Kenma watched him, feeling his heart beating faster against his chest and hoped for Kuroo not to hear it.

What was he going to do? To confess to him? Right now? It was what he needed to do, right? After all, his crush liked him back, didn't he? He even loved him.

That was fine, wasn't it?

“I-” Kenma started.

“I'm sorry. I know you don't like me back but I've been keeping it for years now and I just- I was so scared Kenma I let it go. I don't want things to change between us, okay? So could you please forget about it? I'll be leaving for Uni soon anyway, so it doesn't matter you'll just find a pretty girlfriend and I'll end up alone with probably my cat and Bokuto. Oh no, he has Akaashi. Then with myself I guess. It can't be bad.

“I like you too.”

"After all, life is like that right? Not gonna lie, it's pretty hard. But eh, it's just a teenage crush, don't worry about it. I can't even cook, I wouldn't be good for you even though I really want to brush your hair off your face when you sleep, or that I want to hold you while you're playing games when I read my book, or the fact that I'm so weak when you're taking care of stray cats, that's absolutely cute and-"

"Kuro, I _fucking_ love you too." 

Kuroo paused, gasped and fell off the bed. He hated how straightforward he could be sometimes.

“W-what? Since when?”

“Maybe forever.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” He asked, sitting on the bed again.

“Same reasons as you.”

Kuroo felt idiot. He felt idiot because he remembered all those times he tried to ask Kenma about his love life, all those times he was talking about girls just to see if he was interested in them or if he might like boys. Kenma loved _him._

“So we're idiots.”

“You're the one who's idiot here.”

"You hid it more than me."

"Did not."

"Did too." 

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

“Can the biggest idiot kiss you?”

Kenma nodded and Kuroo moved slow. Almost too slow. He was on his knees, brought a hand to Kenma's cheek while the other was tucking his hair behind his ear, his hot breath falling on his face. He was taking his time because he wanted to see if Kenma wanted it too, if he really meant it and when he felt the younger's hands grabbing him by the collar and pressing his lips against his, he lost it.

The kiss was short. They just stayed like that for five seconds, looked at each other and then they were kissing again. This time, their lips were moving in rhythm and their noses were bumping sometimes but they didn't mind. All they could think about was that all those long and painful years were now gone, thank to that shitty boy who hit Kenma and a blackout.

The power went back when they pulled away from their second kiss because Kuroo started to laugh and Kenma followed him. They were both laughing and holding each other when Kuroo's light on his nightstand worked again. They looked at it and the raven haired boy rolled over, turned it off and brought his -now- boyfriend close to him again, lips meeting for a third kiss.

It seemed too beautiful to be real, too fast, but when they both thought about it, the answer was easy.

It was there since _the very beginning._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kenma didn't forget to text his mom, always keep your parents updated
> 
> twitter: @akechjgoro


End file.
